


Headaches and Hookups

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drunk Alec, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hookups, I died while writing this bc it's that cute and now I'm in the Afterlife, M/M, Malec, Malec being cute, Misunderstandings, drunk magnus, mundane AU, or not?, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: Prompt from a prompt list bystardustkeith on tumblr !"The house party me and my friends threw kinda escalated and after throwing out everyone I found this half naked person passed out in my bed but I can't be bothered to wake them up now so I'm just gonna go to sleep and deal with it in the morning, they are kind of cute anyway AU + I just woke up in a stranger's bed and I'm half naked, I can't remember anything about yesterday AU"





	Headaches and Hookups

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The clock is ticking (So stay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712350) by [Ambros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros). 



> I actually prompted this to Robi (aka Ambros on here) a few days ago on tumblr but felt like doing it in a different way so I wrote it too!  
> Enjoy :)

Letting Jace throw Izzy's 20th birthday at his apartment had not been Alec's best idea yet. Especially since Jace's own apartment was just down the hall. But now here he was, his apartment covered in empty bottles, glasses and half empty plates. He had just walked the last guests to the door and made sure they were taking a cab home. He wasn't sure how much they had drunk so it was better to be safe than sorry. He turned around now, opening his mouth to say something to his sister when he saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch already. He grabbed a blanket from the other couch and put it over her before making his way over to his bedroom. He really tried not to think about the way his flat looked like as he opened the door to his bedroom. 

When he looked at his bed, however, he stopped. There was a man sleeping in his bed. There was also a pair of dark pants on the floor which definitely weren't Alec's. He walked over to the bed. The stranger's shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing an impressive set of abs underneath. It was dark in the room and Alec didn't want to wake the man so he didn't even think about turning on a lamp. The man was wearing a few necklaces that were tangled together. Alec was too drunk and too tired to care about sleeping in the same bed as a total stranger – let alone his own bed – so he just shrugged, took of his shirt and his jeans and slipped under the covers.

Up close the man looked even better. As far as Alec could tell, he was wearing some sort of make-up around his eyes and his hair that had surely been styled in some way earlier was sticking to his forehead. Nevertheless, drunk Alec's brain had decided that this man was exceptionally beautiful and that was that. A few minutes later Alec had fallen asleep.

♥

When he woke up the next morning, the first thing that he noticed was that he thankfully didn't have a throbbing headache. The very next thing he noticed was one of the stranger's legs wrapped around one of his own and a hand on his chest. He looked down and saw that the man was even more beautiful when it wasn't dark in the room. He was wearing a few silver rings. His caramel skin was glowing in the morning sun. Alec could have stared at him forever but then his stomach interrupted him. He carefully entangled himself and got out of bed. On the way out of the room he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on.

♥

A few minutes passed after he left before Magnus woke up because of the lack of warmth beside him. He tried opening his eyes but when the light made his head hurt even more, he promptly decided against it. He did end up opening them again anyway when he realised he wasn't in his own bed.

The room he was in was really basic. There was a closet on the other side of the room and a few books lying around here and there. A lot of books actually. He looked down at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing his pants and his shirt was 100% completely unbuttoned. It was fine though, his pants were right there on the floor. This was fine, he's had hook-ups at parties before. The problem was just that he didn't even remember whose party he'd been at the night before. And he definitely didn't remember who had been sleeping next to him.

He took off his tangled necklaces and stood up. He picked up his pants and buttoned up his shirt even though it didn't cover anything really. The fabric was very sheer and maybe not the best choice. But a very fashionable one nonetheless. He pulled out his phone, using his front facing camera as a mirror and tried to fix his make-up as much as possible. Running his fingers through his hair a few times, he decided that had to be enough damage control.

He walked over to the closet and was greeted with 90% black and grey clothes and a few colours here and there. They were all dark shades though. At least Magnus was certain that it was a man now. He looked back at his phone and closed the closet again. He didn't really want to snoop around. Opening his emails he tried to find the invitation to the party to figure out where he'd been. He quickly found the email from Isabelle Lightwood, inviting him to her 20th birthday.

She was working for his fashion label and even though she hadn't been in the business for a long time, she always knew what she was doing. She also adored and respected Magnus and seemed to want to learn everything he had to teach her. In addition to that she was witty and smart and funny and most importantly, she wasn't trying to get in his pants. Magnus appreciated that. He looked at the door. He'd have to face the embarrassment of not remembering anything at some point, so why not just suck it up and do it now.

He carefully opened the door a bit when he heard voices on the other side of the door.  


“And why are you making breakfast?” Isabelle was here. Great.  
“I am hungry and this is my apartment. Is that illegal?” A deep, smooth voice answered. It was silent for a minute before Isabelle answered.  
“You're acting strange. Did something happen? I'll help you clean up this time, I promise.”  
The man snorted. “No, you won't and you know it. Izzy, I love you but you'd never clean up voluntarily. Besides, it was your birthday and I am supposed to remind you that you wanted to meet up with Clary, Maia and Lydia for a post-birthday breakfast at Java Jones.”  
“Oh my god, thank you, I _did _forget! I'll be on my way then. Thank you for yesterday.”__  
Magnus saw Isabelle hugging the man through the crack in the door. She grabbed her jacket and her purse and left. Magnus opened the door fully now and walked out of the bedroom to join the stranger in what he assumed would be the kitchen.

When he walked in, the man turned around. He was taller than Magnus, which was unusual, and Magnus didn't miss the man checking him out.  


“Oh, you're awake. Hungry?” he asked. Magnus nodded.  
“I have a massive headache too.”  
The stranger smiled. “I'm sure I have something for that too. I'm gonna go throw on a shirt first, though.”

He walked out of the kitchen and Magnus was sure he'd heard his muttered “I liked what I saw” comment. They'd hooked up, so flirting with tall, dark and handsome was fine, right? When the man came back, now dressed in a dark red shirt and his sweatpants, they ate in silence for a while. The stranger had given him a glass of water with aspirin together with a cup of coffee. Magnus was trying to figure out how to do this. There was really no smart way to be like “We probably fucked but I don't even remotely remember your name, sorry”.  


“You okay?” the man asked and Magnus really looked at his face for the first time. Like, really looked. He was gorgeous. Strong features, beautiful hazel eyes and a wild head of almost black hair. He blinked a few times.

“I...uh, yeah.” 

The other man raised an eyebrow. Damn, why did he have to look like a Greek God?  


“To be honest, I don't remember anything from yesterday at all. And I feel terrible but I can't even remember your name.” The other man threw his head back and laughed.  
“I don't think that's very funny. I feel really bad.”  
“You don't have to. It's just that you can't possibly remember my name because you don't know it. And I don't know yours either. I'm Alec, by the way,” he said. Oh God, Magnus felt so stupid. Of course it was Isabelle's brother. He should have known, the family resemblance was definitely there.  
“Of course, you're him. Your sister never stops talking about you.”  
Alec took a sip of his coffee – black, Magnus noted – and grinned.  
“So you know Izzy well,-?”  
“Magnus.”  
“Yes. Magnus. You're friends then?” Alec asked. Now it was Magnus's turn to laugh.  
“Not really. I didn't even want to come originally. I had a meeting scheduled but it got cancelled spontaneously and since Isabelle is one of my favourite employees I thought 'Why not?'”  
Alec's eyes widened. “You're her boss? As in _Magnus Bane, the fashion genius _she never shuts up about??”__  
Magnus nodded. “Well, I wouldn't say 'genius' but if that's the word she used.”

Alec smiled at him and Magnus suddenly remembered that he didn't remember anything about last night.  
“Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but I actually don't remember hooking up with you but even just looking at you I'm really beginning to regret it very much that I don't remember.”

Alec blushed. Even his ears turned red.  


“I, we didn't have sex. I found you asleep in my bed, half undressed and was way too tired and drunk to sleep somewhere else.”  
Magnus closed his eyes slowly before looking up at Alec. “ _That's _why I didn't know your name! In that case, Alexander dear, would you like to go on a date with me then? Maybe dinner? Because I really enjoy your company.”  
“I'd love to.”__

______ _ _ _ _

______♥_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

__________“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked, snuggling closer into Alec's side. Alec smiled.  
“When we first met. After Izzy's 20th birthday.”  
“That was almost six years ago,” Magnus answered.  
“I know. It's a funny memory though.”  
Magnus looked confused. “We had breakfast together and I was hungover.”  
Alec smirked. “You also thought we'd hooked up and you couldn't remember my name because you were too drunk. It was very cute how concerned you were, by the way.”  
Magnus poked his side. “I'd hoped you'd forgotten that. It was really embarrassing. I don't know why you even agreed to date me after that.”  
Alec placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I told you it was cute.”  
“I love you, Alexander.”  
“I love you too, Magnus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated♥
> 
> (Also yes, Izzy is very happy about their relationship once she finds out because she's a lovely and supporting sister)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)


End file.
